Le voeu du chat noir
by vocalosuki
Summary: Je t'ai toujours regardée depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu fais partie de mon monde, mais tu prends toujours cette expression blasée que je hais tant… Ne te soucies pas de moi, pars! t'ai-je crié. Mais tu m'as encore ignoré. Tu m'écoutes! Mais tu es déjà loin. Je te déteste…


**Ce petit one-shot provient de la chanson du même nom, de 96neko.**

* * *

LE VOEU DU CHAT NOIR

Je t'ai toujours regardée depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu fais partie de mon monde, mais tu prends toujours cette expression blasée que je hais tant… «Ne te soucies pas de moi, pars!» t'ai-je crié. Mais tu m'as encore ignoré. «Tu m'écoutes!» Mais tu es déjà loin. Je te déteste…

* * *

Un jour, quelque part dans une ruelle, il y avait deux chats: un noir et un blanc. Nous avions étés abandonnés dans des boîtes sur la route, malgré tous les rêves que nous voulions désespérément accomplir.

Maintenant, ils sont loin derrière nous, hors de portée, n'est-ce pas? Parce que nous attendions le futur, parce qu'on désespérait dans la réalité. Tu chantais drôlement, je chantais tragiquement. C'est un duo imprévu, importun. C'est plaisant, c'est inconfortable. Mais malgré tout, je…

Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ici, abandonnés dans des boîtes se faisant face? Cet espace restreint est le territoire des animaux errants. Bien que la foule passant soit triste, je chantais pour que quelqu'un me prenne. Suis-je si désespéré dans cette boîte de carton? Pourtant, toi et ta fourrure blanche, si pure, tu me sembles si détachée, comparée à moi… Ton histoire est pitoyable, tragique au mieux, même quand tu rêves. «Je m'appelle Len, et toi?» Recevrai-je un jour ta réponse?

_Jours pluvieux - jours ensoleillés _

_Jours venteux - jours neigeux _

_Nous regardons le paysage de nos boîtes _

_Cela ne semble jamais changer_

N'es-tu pas fatiguée de ton visage? Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas quelque chose, pour changer? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ton ami, par contre.

Un de ces jours, quelqu'un viendra me chercher, à coup sûr. C'est pour cette raison que je chante… Un jour, le scénario que je m'imagine ne sera plus si loin. Mais même si je chante ma chanson, on dirait que tu l'ignore, toujours dans tes fantaisies. «Hé, tu m'écoutes?!» C'es probablement parce que tu me déteste…

Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? Quelle raison vit dans le méandre de mes souvenirs oubliés m'oblige à être abandonné face à toi?

C'est un endroit tellement minable pour dormir, je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. Alors je serais très heureux que quelqu'un vienne me chercher bientôt… Mais tous ces jours passés en ta compagnie sont-ils vraiment si pénibles?

Malgré tout, ta fourrure blanche et toi ont été ramassés par une mignonne petite fille souriante…

Hé, arrêtes! Amène-moi avec toi où tu vas! Nous allons être séparés, tu sais…

_Jours douloureux - jours heureux _

_Jours somnolents - jours léthargiques _

_Nous regarderions le paysage de nos boîtes _

_Bien que rien n'ait jamais changé_

* * *

Comment as-tu pu être choisie avant moi? Comment peux-tu me quitter et me laisser seul? Vais-je juste rester ici?

Même si tu seras probablement plus heureuse qu'avec le temps froid qui règne ici, le scénario dont nous rêvions avant était tellement plus grand, tellement mieux… «Ne te soucies pas de moi, pars!» t'ai-je crié. Mais tu m'as encore ignoré. «Tu m'écoutes!» Mais tu es déjà loin.

Je te déteste…

* * *

Le temps passa, l'hiver vint, la couleur que je détestais tant tombait du ciel. Soudainement, je me suis souvenu d'elle. Je me demande si elle est heureuse? À la fin, elle n'a rien dit. J'ai dit que je serais soulagé si elle n'était pas là… Et pourtant je chante, ça ne fait aucun sens.

Et soudain, le visage blanc que je déteste tombe près de moi. Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Explique toi!

Pourquoi tu es aussi mal en point? Comment es-tu arrivée ici? As-tu eu des repas chauds? Comment étaient les futons doux? De quoi diable étais-tu si mécontente au point que ça te ferait retourner à cet endroit? Tu as certainement quelque part d'autre qu'ICI pour être! Ne me détestes-tu p…?!

«Laisse moi entendre ta chanson»

_Jours pluvieux - jours ensoleillés _

_Jours noirs - jours blancs _

_Tu regardais toujours le paysage de ta boîte _

_Tu m'écoutais toujours, n'est-ce pas?_

Tu le faisais avec une expression composée, n'est-ce pas? Tu me dégoûtes vraiment…

_Aidez-nous! _

_Aidez-nous! _

_S'il vous plaît!_

_S'il vous plaît! _

Ma meilleure amie est sur le point de mourir ici! Hé, vous êtes tous en train de m'ignorer! Je vous demande de la ramasser! Espérez-vous vraiment que je laisse cette histoire se terminer en tragédie?!

_Indépendamment du jour - Indépendamment du jour _

_Tu étais là, c'était un temps heureux_

_N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai continué de chanter?_

Regarde, je chante comme tu me l'as demandé, et pourtant tu n'ouvres toujours pas les yeux… «Écoutes-moi!» Près de toi, à demi caché par la neige, un mot - Rin. C'était ton nom? Vraiment, je…

Te déteste.

* * *

**J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en écoutant cette chanson, j'ai absolument voulu l'écrire sur le champ! Alors, vous avez aimez? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews...**


End file.
